


Resposta

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean te pergunta se você vai junto na próxima missão, ele sempre te pergunta, o que é um tanto peculiar já que com todos os outros ele simplesmente ordena, dar ordens é algo em que ele havia se tornado expert ao longo dos últimos anos, e é peculiar principalmente porque a sua resposta para essa pergunta é sempre a mesma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resposta

Dean te pergunta se você vai junto na próxima missão, ele sempre te pergunta, o que é um tanto peculiar já que com todos os outros ele simplesmente ordena, dar ordens é algo em que ele havia se tornado expert ao longo dos últimos anos, e é peculiar principalmente porque a sua resposta para essa pergunta é sempre a mesma.

Você antes nunca sentia medo antes de combate, mesmo a chance de dor ou morte não te assustavam porque você tinha certeza que o que estava fazendo era certo e se sentiria honrado em morrer lutando em nome de seu pai. Agora você se pergunta se alguma dessas batalhas havia tido alguma conexão com o que seu pai queria realmente ou se era tudo ordenado de acordo com os interesses dos arcanjos, cada vez mais você se sente inclinado a acreditar na segunda opção, se algum dia seu pai se importou esse dia já passou há muito tempo, você não o culpa tanto assim afinal era uma posição sábia de se ter já que o quanto mais você se importa mais fraco você é. Mas você não é mais um soldado de deus, você é um soldado de Dean, você sente medo, você não sabe se a sua batalha é justa, você luta mesmo assim.

Você se sente preso nessa pele, nesse corpo, nessa vida, e o pior é que você sabe que se tivesse outra chance você acabaria fazendo todas as mesmas escolhas. Você não consegue mais imaginar um futuro com redenção, seus irmãos e seu pai, ou qualquer tipo de céu ou salvação, seja daqui há uma semana ou daqui há dez anos a única coisa que você consegue ver ao seu lado é aquele rosto com olhos verdes, sardas e agora com a permanente expressão de arrogância. Você o amava e ele também, essa era uma das poucas coisas que o apocalipse não tinha mudado e mesmo que agora esse sentimento agora fosse misturado com ódio e ressentimento não mudava essa realidade, não era belo ou saudável, mas pelo menos era verdade. Em cinco anos você viu o mundo se acabar e durante esses cinco anos vocês se amaram tanto quanto um anjo caído e um homem quebrado podiam se amar com o mundo acabando a sua volta, o que as vezes era demais e as vezes não chegava nem perto de ser o suficiente.

Você demora alguns segundos pra responder então ele te pergunta de novo, isso quase faz com que você ria porque é muita estupidez, ele olha pra você como se esperasse algo diferente, seja ele te pedindo pra morrer ou viver por ele a resposta era "É claro", "sim", "obviamente", ou qualquer outra variação desse mesmo conceito, sempre foi.


End file.
